big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kat Nip/Update - June 5th - The Ship
Ahoy, me Big Farm mateys, Yarrrr, what is that showing up on the horizon? Is it a boat, is it a plane or is it Superman fighting a giant monster shark? Oh.. it actually is a boat! And it's docking at our harbor! New Feature: The Ship v1 This time, we introduce something you all have been waiting for - the first feature of the new environment: the ship. Captain Barnacle and his baby octopus Miss Tentacle are planning to set up some agreement with you to get regular shipments going from your farm. The ship will arrive every now and then to pick up some goods you have to deliver. Once a shipment is completed, the ship leaves and you will get a reward. Details: *Captain Barnacle's ship docks at the harbor next to your farm. *Once the ship has arrived and you are online, a timer will be displayed on the harbor to show how much time you have to complete the shipment. *There are 6 slots that need to be filled for the shipment to be complete. For each completed slot, you will get a small reward. If you finish the whole shipment in time, you will get an extra reward on top. *The items needed for one shipment will depend on the player level and can be products from all three farms, when available. *Rewards for filled slots and full shipments contain dollars and experience points (full shipment only). *After each completed shipment, the ship leaves and will only return after 6 hours. This cooldown will also be displayed above the harbor. Once the cooldown is over, the ship will return, stay at your harbor and wait for your return - even if you are offline by the time it arrives. Starting the moment you are online after its return, it will also wait for 6 hours until leaving again. The first version of the ship is still very independent of other features of the farm environment, but once some of the other features are introduced, the goods you can send will vary and there will also be new rewards coming. Until then you can already get used to the ship in the current version and earn Barnickle's trust in the process. New Event: Save Piggles Vicky Ventura just came by. She informed us that one of the pigs in the animal shelter - Piggles - is sick and needs some medication! Quickly! Help her save Piggles by collecting herbs on your farms! The amount of herbs to collect is depending on your player level, the reward will also increase with higher levels. New: Slide Up Notifications We'll introduce a new notification system, which will hopefully help you immensely in the future! Starting with mission notifications to remind you of available missions, the game will give you a small reminder about things that are about to happen. We're planning to incorporate many other features in the future, for example to let you know when a coop project begins or ends, without distracting the gameplay too much. You will find the reminder right above the mission/research area at the main menu. It will scroll into view, and will disappear after a short while. The gameplay will not be affected, you can just continue playing while it's showing. You can also close it yourself, of course. If you're not a fan of the new pop-up messages, you can of course deactivate them in the Options menu. Just be sure to keep an eye on upcoming Official Announcements to see whenever we add new functionalities to it, or you might miss some really cool stuff! More Mission changes Due to more variation within the missions, the game will now count all played mission types of each player participating in a mission, and select the mission type with the lowest count. If multiple participants of the same missions have the same amount of previously played mission types, the game will choose a mission type by chance. As usual, this resets with logging out of the game. Bugfixes and other small changes *Under certain conditions, mine graphics were not updating properly, so the mine cart was showing even though a production was in progress or vice versa. This was fixed. *If you were disconnected during a mission, the mission ranking sometimes did not display the scores properly. This should not occur anymore. *Some text bits were cut off. We glued them back together and made them stay. Stupid letters. :P The update will take place around the usual time and you can discuss it here. Regards, your Big Farm team. Update Category:Blog posts